To the moon and back
by Kikiome
Summary: AU The glorious roaring twenties. Before the stock market crash that would send ripples across a nation, before a world war would tear loved ones from our arms, there was a time of prosperity and a break from traditions. It was a time for Rebellion, of finding a place in the world and for Kagome Higarashi that place was in his arms.


Kagome ran her comb through her unruly dark locks for the umpteenth time. There was just no taming it. How did all the other girls get their hair to cooperate? _Certainly it's not natural_ she mused. Or perhaps it is and she is just the odd one. That was surely her circumstance in her own family as it were. While she was cursed with her Grandfather's bushy hair, her father's large doe eyes, and her mother's knack for clumsiness, her siblings were blessed with the better half of the gene pool. Oh sure she was pretty enough but she would never be quite as astute as her younger brother Souta or as graceful and awe inspiring like her older sister Kikyou.

As if the mere thought had conjured her, Kikyou glided into Kagome's room in a haze of Shalimar, nearly choking Kagome with the pungent musk. She didn't understand why all the girls found the scent so appealing. Was it because they actually enjoyed the scent or was it more because it was the catch of the season? Kagome shook her head perplexed by the whole thing. She much preferred her mother's more delicate Chanel perfume but when it came to Kikyou there was no account for taste, she did what was most popular or rather she was the epitome of what was popular and people merely followed in her stead.

"Dear sister, aren't you ready yet? Mother says if you don't hurry we'll be late," she scolded lightly arranging herself to primp in front of the vanity mirror.

As Kagome watched Kikyou touch up her face and slick black bob she couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. Her sister was rather beautiful, dressed in a red slip gown that hit her a little above mid-calf and a white lace shawl accentuated with glittering beads she practically glowed. She was sure to catch the eye of every male at the fair tonight. Kagome ran a shaky hand down her more modest dress and frowned. No one would say she glowed. The pale green lace over silk was beautiful but it was one of Kikyou's hand me downs from an old collection and it didn't quite fit her right.

Sensing Kagome's melancholy Kikyou stared at her through the mirror. "Kagome, look at you all dolled up. I can't believe you're going to be sixteen. I know, let me fix your hair like when we were little! It'll be the bee's knees, every guy at the fair will want a dance."

Kagome stood for a moment unsure, narrowing her eyes slightly. What was Kikyou playing at, she was never this nice unless she wanted something or at least that had always been Kagome's experience with her. To everyone else she was the golden girl, the life of the party but Kagome had always seen the manipulation behind the smile.

Truth be told their relationship had always been a little strained, never really forming a close sisterly bond perhaps due to the age gap. Kikyou was four years her senior making her twenty to her sixteen. Kagome had always felt a little left behind in the world in the wake of her sister. Rules she had to abide by were put in place because of Kikyou's sometimes reckless behavior and she begrudged her that. Kikyou patted the seat in front of the vanity mirror.

"Come on, little sister. I won't bite," she said giggling.

When Kagome didn't immediately move Kikyou formed her red painted lips into a pout until she conceded and moved to sit.

As she started fussing with Kagome's hair, Kikyou sighed contentedly.

"Oh, Kagome. I have so much to tell you. You would not believe the adventures I'm having in New York."

Kikyou tilted her head to study Kagome's face before saying, "Hmm, let's do fingers. We'll leave the curly bangs to frame your face. The boys will be falling over each other just to speak with you. I'm super jealous, that used to be me you know. Remember that one boy, what was his name?"

She waved her hands flippantly before Kagome could reply, "Oh it doesn't matter. They were all the same, practically begging for me to marry them. Like I would just marry anyone and be stuck in this town. I had aspirations to do big things not be a house wife to some nobody."

"Mama's a house wife," Kagome argued a little peeved at the insult.

"I don't mean mother. She may be a house wife but she married fine. Father provided well and was due to inherit. Half of the men in this town are going nowhere. No, when I marry it will be for status. I'll have a house in the city and you all will come visit and we'll have a grand ole' time. Wouldn't that be the Cat's meow?"

Kagome frowned again. "But what of love. Don't you want to marry because you are over the moon for them?"

Kikyou laughed, "Kagome you have so much to learn. Sometimes I forget how young you truly are."

Kikyou placed a few more pins in Kagome's hair before standing back to admire it. Clapping she leaned in to hug her shoulders exclaiming, "We're practically twins."

Kagome had to admit with her hair done up in short waves she did resemble a younger version of Kikyou and it made her smile.

"Soon enough little sister you'll learn the real intentions of most men and it won't be to win your heart. You have to keep it closely guarded because the love that mother and father has doesn't exist outside of these walls and if you go out there believing otherwise, you'll be greatly disappointed."

It was Kagome's turn to study her sister in the mirror and she was shocked to see true sadness there. _What happened to make you like that Kikyou? Who broke your heart?_ She was about to voice her questions when mother hollered up to them and just like that Kikyou's smiling mask was pulled back into place.

"Come, I'll tell you on the ride over and then you can tell me all the juicy gossip and things I've missed since I've been away."

Kikyou held out her hand and Kagome accepted being pulled up from the chair and laughed when Kikyou embraced her in a tight hug. This was not the same sister Kagome knew and she was surprised when she herself hugged Kikyou a litter tighter, realizing that despite the drift between them she had dearly missed her sister in her absence.


End file.
